


The Fall of Gotham

by alis_grave_nil



Series: Young Injustice [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Gotham (TV), Justice League Dark (Comics), Under the Red Hood, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Arkham Asylum, Assassins & Hitmen, Barbara Gordon is Oracle, Batman: The Killing Joke, Clubbing, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Detectives, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Drunk Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fight Club - Freeform, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gotham City - Freeform, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, M/M, Mercenaries, Murder Mystery, Organized Crime, Past Child Abuse, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Psychopaths In Love, Rough Sex, Smuggling, Suicide Attempt, Teen Pregnancy, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tragic Romance, Wally West is The Flash, Wally Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alis_grave_nil/pseuds/alis_grave_nil
Summary: Villains AU-Dick Grayson is an ex-gang member turned detective moonlighting as the vigilante Nightwing-Barbara Gordon is his partner Oracle--Kaldur'ahm is a nightclub owner and smuggler with too many secrets--M'Gann Morzz&Kon El are aliens living in plain sight,struggling to adjust to life in Gotham--Roy Harper is a recovering drug addict and wayward mercenary and the only person Kaldur'ahm can trust with all his secrets--Zatanna Zatara is a nightclub singer rumored to have mystic powers and spies all over Gotham--Jason Todd is the murderous vigilante Red Hood--Cassie Sandsmark is a underground street fighter with super strength running from her past--Jaime Reyes is a patient at Arkham who claims there's an alien inside him named Khaji Da that wants to kill people--Artemis Crock is the thief Tigress who's lover&partner Wally West died a hero --Bart Allen is the nephew of ex-police officer Barry Allen, a murder victim from five years ago now returned to life--They started as vigilantes,protecting the innocent,dabbled in crime to survive &made name for themselves,losing members along the way--Then Wally West died in Gotham City.Now they're taking Gotham &it's up to Batman,Oracle &Nightwing to stop them





	1. Criminal Minded

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nobody's Messin With My Clique](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020336) by [My_King_And_Your_Lionheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_King_And_Your_Lionheart/pseuds/My_King_And_Your_Lionheart). 



> I read this awesome fic called "Nobody's Messin' with My Clique" by an archive user called A_King_And_Your_Lionheart,in which the YJ crew were criminals--that ,watching Gotham,re-watching "Under The Red Hood" and re-reading Batman:The Long Halloween gave me inspiration to spawn this demon here.There have been fics where certain members went bad,but here it is,taken to it's logical extreme,with nearly all YJ members morally dubious.
> 
> I chose to do this in Gotham City because,my God,the sheer mount of crap that happens in Gotham combined with the realistic backdrop of a crime-ridden city is amazing--I live in a crime-ridden City on the East coast ,near Jersey(Gotham is in NJ) so besides some of the insanity,I can feel the gritty aspects of it. 
> 
> This is partially inspired by me grieving Wally's death and the implication that that was Atemis's Crock's start of darkness because Tigress is a villain in the comic-verse.There's that and the fact that Kaldur's changing sides did something to me,and my God,I can totally see him doing it-too convincing.So here's my take on a messy,messy YJ team out for vengeance.enjoy:)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis Crock now as Tigress greives the death of Wally--Barry Allen gets an unexpected visitor

Artemis Crock climbed in through the window of one of her safe houses ,tossed down the gym bag with the cash she pilfered and shut the window.Closing the curtains she took off her Tigress mask and tossed it on the bed.When she finished she hid the money in the floor boards in the cloaset before going to shower.

Blood,dirt, dust formher latest scrape with Batman ,which thanks to training under the Black Canary,Green arrrow,friends of this Batman,she was able to survive.

The irony was as sweet as the wine she drank as she counted her money.

Money that should have been “their money”.

The picture of her and Wally West together in each other’s arms in the city of lights,mocked her from it’s spot on the dresser,cracked glass and broken dreams.

When Artemis first met Wally,they knew they were kindred spirits. They came from dark places ,both of them,yet still able to smile,especially with each other. The many bruises they earned,scars,emotional and elsewise bound them together,

Artemis’s father beat strength into her --the daughter of “The Sportsmaster” would NOT be weak,that was unacceptable.

As for Wally,they beat strength out of him,but Artemis always supported him,always. She supported him from the moment that they shared their secrets,sheared their hearts ,their bodies…when they shared their first heist together.No one could stop them,they were invincible.

Wally moved too damn fast for anyone  to get their hands on him and Artemis could beat a grown man down with her bare hands.

They were sixteen the first time they dared to take what they thought was theirs,when they embraced life.

They were nineteen when Wally died a hero.

So ironic…that when he saved a life that wasn’t Artemis’s that he’d lose his own.

Tears,then anger and despair set in even deeper now,and she shoved the money off of the bed.

They were going to buy the world,see. They robbed Central City,Starling City and Gotham was next ,because Gotham was where it all began and ended.

 

* * *

 

“A visitor,huh?Fine,let’s go say hi”,is what Barry said .

It’d been 5 years since Barry had been in prison…five years since that fateful day when his world went to hell.Barry Allen never believed it was right to kill a man,but he could never bring himself to feel even an once of guilt for what he did to “Hush” aka Thomas Elliot (he deserved it...Barry still felt this way and feared he always would)

It was five years ago when his nephew Bart Allen was taken from the Allen family residence during a birthday party,as was his friend, Tim Drake.Bart was thirteen ,and a small thirteen ,so it wouldn’t be hard to shove him in a trunk,a duffle bag or--

They never found Bart..not for another year

Just a note with a warning to Barry,cut into Tim's arm telling him to stay outta Gotham and--

Life stopped making sense.

Barry promised his brother Don on his deathbed that he’d look after his son…not long after Don Allen was buried,his son was too and that was the end of the Thawne-Allen legacy. Bart’s grandfather Eobard Thawne never forgave Barry for it and made sure that after Barry took care of Hush that he didn’t get off like most cops when they kill a man,but get the books thrown at him.

Still,Barry regretted nothing and slowly,slowly he was dying inside.

_First Meloni,then Don then Bart,then Wally…they weren’t going to stop until they were all dead…’_

It seemed like an accident,but Barry knew it wasn't.There were just too many accidents,too many…

Like him getting a visitor was an accident because Iris moved out and filed for divorce and Barry was truly,truly alone.

And to his shock,there he was,Bart Allen ,seven-teen years old (18 soon..Barry would never forget Bart's birthday )…or at least that’s how old he would be if he was still alive.. _ _if Barry had found him in time…if only he was fast enough..when he arrived,Bart’s small body was found covered in so much blood ,a smile on his face…Joker toxin,is what it was Another of the mad clown’s victims and Barry went after him and...__

But here he was,Bart with his false smiles that when you looked closely,never looked quite right.Even now ,he was older,taller,but still thin,tired looking and dead-eyed.Even when Barry met him ,something wasn't quite right but Don never spoke on it.Bart had the same green eyes that ran in the Allen family ,same smile...he honestly looked as much like Barry as his brother Don did..just a bit thinner ,a bit more delicate courtesy of his mother.There was also the copper hair which definately wasn't from the blonde haired Allen clan (Don was strawberry blonde to Barry's golden locks...now dulled from the crappy shampoo in prison).

But those eyes....

That’s how Barry knew it was him,knew it was Bart.

And for the first time in years…he cried.

A small smile traced Bart's lips,a smirk...that was his real smile.Bart's hand reached up to touch the glass,and Bary did the same.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I didn't...I should've protected you",Barry said.

"It's not your fault.I'm here now",Bart said quietly.


	2. The Killing Joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Barry call with promises to break--Dick takes Bart Allen in for questioning with mixed results and Nightwing is taking over for Batman for the night.

 

“He’s staying in Arkham ?! Bruce!Why the HELL is Bart staying in Arkham?!”,Barry demanded over the phone.

Bruce sighed,running a hand through his hair,stressed.He didn’t want to have to be the one to tell him about Bart,he didn’t .Not especially since Bruce had been there when they found Bart--or what was left of him .Half starved and completely rabid,the car on his neck was still there…Bruce didn’t want to think of it now of all times”

“It’s temporary…they have a facility for minors.Just until we get him on his feet.I can call in some favors,make sure he’s taken care of. He’s family,we’re fmily Barry.You don’t have to worry”,Bruce assured him.

“Alright…alright just…Bart was like a son to me,  y’know…like Wally.And God…I’ve made mistakes,I wasn’t strong enough I couldn’t protect them,any of them…and then Iris she…I don’t think I can do this…he’s all I’ve got left”,Barry said.Bruce nodded.

Thoughts of that day before Tim and Bart vanished--how happy he and Bart were before that day came,Barry happy…that was the last time Bruce saw the light behind Barry’s eyes…

“You have nothing to worry about,Barry.I’m coming by to see you later this week,okay? But you know…working late nights has got me tired”,Bruce said.

Barry’s known Bruce long enough to know exactly what that meant,but chose not to speak on it.The amount of good people in Gotham seems to dwindle by the day ,but Barry knew that Bruce was one of the good ones.

“I understand.Take care of yourself,things are getting hectic,especially with all the freak shows showing up lately and because it’s Gotham ...I just know things went even further down the can since I been in”,Barry said.

“Thirty seconds Allen!”, a voice called and Barry sighed.

“Well,it’s good to here from you Bruce”,Barry said.

“You too ,Barry.Be seeing you”,Bruce said,and the line went dead.

When Bruce put the phone down,his eyes went to the setting sun and a deep frown pulled his lips.

He could go out,he should,but that Tigress had did a number on him--but that was only because he underestimated her.

As Bruce,he knew Artemis Crock,knew her to be in an utter state of despair. It hurt when Wally passed,it hurt everyone,but for her..

..it destroyed her world.

But Bruce still asks Artemis to stop being Artemis…on those days when the sun hides behind gray clouds (which happened a lot in Gotham) because neither liked the light for some bizarre reason.He had asked her to let it go,to move on to put the mask away,put the bow down if she needed time--and she did.She traded in the green uniform and the playful sparring matches,he and Wally’s games for orange and black and disregard for the world.

“I made a promise--me and the Flash…we’re going to buy the world”,she said,they said.It use to bea joke really.

Artemis doesn’t joke anymore--nothing is funny to the tigress.

The cuts,bruises,scrapes and dislocated shoulder were reminders of it.

“You can’t go out tonight,Bruce…you and I both know this”,Alfred said.

Bruce’s frown deepened as he eased into his seat,arm in asking.

“I know,but there’s still work to do.I’m calling for backup for the night.If you need me,I’ll be in the cave”,he said.

And Alfred knew he’d be there all night because these days,that was how things were.

****

* * *

It was evening now and as the sun was moving from the sky,shifts were changing down at the Gotham City Police department.Officer Dick Grayson was on his way back in to file a police report after an attempted mugging in broad day light because Gotham was that kinda city.

“Hey,Grayson ,have fun out there?”,Barabra Gordon called from the front desk,eyes looking up from the computer.She moved her cane aside and Dick felt his heart begin to sink.

“What ,you mean with repeated traffic stops and a guy dressed like Disco Dan hopped up on meth and trying to steal some lady’s wig at gunpoint? Yeah,it was groovy”,Dick said.Barbara chuckled,still tying away at her computer.

“Hey,welcome to Gotham”,she said.

“Tell me about it--things were a bit less weird in Happy Harbor,but I guess it gives the place character,huh?”,he said.

Dick Grayson wasn’t a Gothamite,not really.He was born in Happy Harbor  to a happy family that travelled the country,The Amazing Graysons--acrobats,and that was something Dick never forgot,the training,their performances,it made his leaps of faith come easy like breathing-then a series of tragedies took him from there to maybe one of the most dangerous places in America with the desire to make a difference.

“Something like that”,Barbara said.

“Couldn’t agree more…so uh…see you tonight?”,he said and Barbara grinned.

“You can see me anytime you want ,Grayson”,she said,a smirk on-her lips.

“Do not say that when we’re on the job,babe--I might just jump you in the break room”,he said,lowly.

“No ya’won’t,you love your job too much--here”,Barbara said slipping him a note.

“Thanks.And you’re right,not the break room…but I can definitely grab a cruiser and…take you for a ride”,Dick said.A blushed was appearing on Barbara’s pale face and shes lapped Dick in the am with a stack of papers.

“Get outta here you,work to do”,Barabra said.

“Yes ma’am”,he said and dipped off ,a smirk on his lips.

“Jesus,she has you by the balls,Grayson”,Harvey Bullock said as he strode by.

“That’s only cuz I gave to her”,Dick said.

“Be careful with that though”,Harvey said low.

“I know,I know,not stupid”,he said.

“Really?Well sometimes,I have to wonder…anyway,they want you in there questioning that Allen kid,you an;Jim on the double”,Harvey said.

“On it,I’ll be back there in a moment,just lemme start this report and I’ll head on”,Dick said.

As soon as Dick got to his desk,he unfolded a note that had a crudely drawn Bat signal and a note .He reached for a pen and began scribbling a new note.On his way out,he passed Barbara and headed off .

* * *

* * *

 

****

“So you know him,huh?”,Jim said.

“Something like that “,Dick said.

“I wanna tell you not to get too personal but--he looks like he needs personal right now,don’t you think?”,Jim Gordon said.

“Yeah,yeah,I've got it.I knew Bart from a few years back…I just have to see if he remembers me…maybe we could get somewhere”,Dick said.

When the door to the office closed,Dick was alone with a Bart Allen that looked completely unfamiliar.

His hair had grown and was framing his face,he was taller than he use to be, but still baby-faced.He also looked like he hadn’t slept in ages.Bart use to be so bright and full of life--most of the time.There were times when he would completely shutdown and never explained why,by despite that,Dick had come to care or Bart about as much as he cared for Wally.

“Hey Bart”,Dick said.A smile crossed Bart's lips for a split second a smile that dint touch his eyes.

“Stop looking at the battle scars…you’ll blow your concentration “,Bart said cheerfully

“Bart--”

“Don’t…just please don’t.Wally wouldn’t want you on the case forever”,Bart said.

Dick sighed..closed his eyes to gain his bearings.

“You’ve got the worse poker face in the Bat-Family,you know that?”,Bart said.

“Rather you didn’t bring that up now of all times”,Dick said.

“Maybe--just a little bitter about what happened.I was happier hangin’ out with Wally”,Bart said.

‘Bart…Wally’s…Wally’s gone”,Dick said,feeling a pang in his chest.

“I know.That’s why I’m here…I wanna know how it happened--I wanna know how a guy as fast as him gets caught.You wanna know why I’m here and since we totally know each other,we can help out ,right?”,Bart said,that false smile back on his face.

“You…you’d have to ask Artemis about it.But she won’t talk’”,Dick said.

“Not to you.You two don’t get along anymore,I hear--but maybe I’m wrong.I took a pretty long nap”,Bart said yawning,just said nonchalant.

“Okay,I’m being straight forward.Bart…where have you been,what happened,who did this to you?We have to bring them in so no one gets hurt like that again”,Dick said.

“Pain’s part of the cycle of life,somebody’s always gonna get hurt,especially in Gotham--but I’ll bite.You wanna know where I’ve been? In a ditch..that’s the last thing I remember.As for who di it,it doesn’t matter because no one’s doing anything about it”,Bart said.

“Not if you don’t cooperate,Bart”,Dick said.

Bart’s nails dug into the seat a moment,a look of contemplation on his face.

“I head you had a funeral for me…heard it was nice.You all know who did this to me,put this here”,he said pointing to the faded scar on his neck.

“It was the same person who did Wally in",Bart said.

"We don't know what happened to him Dick said.

"Yes you do but--I think that's a trick question..a lotta stuff went down y'know...stuff that was so not crash...opposite really.Don't wanna talk about that though but ,how 'bout a joke,huh?The idea is like this.."it takes one really,really,really bad day to make someone lose their shit,make you go insane--have you ever heard “The Killing Joke?”,it’s pretty funny really…and it goes something like this",Bart said ,a mad grin forming on his lips.

* * *

**

A slammed door later,Dick was making his way away from the office.

“Whoa,whao,what happened in there?”,Jim asks.

“H’es too far gone...send him back to Arkham”,Dick said.Jim looked to the door ,then to Dick and followed after.

“Hey,c’mon,he’s just a kid.You can’t give upon him or his case-”

“Bart Allen is dead.That thing in there?That’s not him anymore,it’s not”,Dick said.

Jim could see the anger radiating off of him,and attempted to cool him down.

“C’mon Dick,walk with me a bit,huh?”,Jim said.

"Look,I'm fine-"

"No you're not Grayson.C'mon,talk to me,I'm here",Jim said,as the two headed to the break room.

Hot cup of coffee,dark and sweet the way Dick liked it (Wally too...they bonded over coffee often after one of their heists...). Jim got himself a cup too,leaned against the counter,waited.

"The Hush Case,the one where they took Tim Drake and tried to hostage Wayne Enterprises? There was another boy...it was Bart.I saw his body ,Jim,ask Nygma",Dick said. Jim,intrigued ,listened

"You sure it was him?",Jim asked.

"YES.I personally ID'd him all those years ago,before I was on the force.I double checked the archives and all that ,we had his funeral for God's sake",Dick said.

"I'm sorry to hear that--maybe if we knew how he passed off...",Jim started but was cut off.

"Joker toxin and a carving knife.If you look closely,he still has scars in the side of of his mouth,his neck,wrists,it all matches the autopsy files.I know what happens,I know we close the case,move on,but some times you just get a case"

"--where everything just isn't adding up",Jim finished.

"You get that case and you just can't leave it be,hell with what the rest say",Jim said.

"Trust me...I know the feeling.I worked the Wayne Case for years...just kept leading me down the rabbit hole.That was 'bout the time the city started goin' to shit.You do know,that this is probably one of those cases",Jim said.

"Yeah...yeah it is,that much I know.But I can't leave it alone,you know this",Dick said.

"I know that and I don't expect you too",Jim said,approaching him

"I'm just warning you ahead of time--your hands are gonna get dirty.Maybe go talk to...him",Jim said.

"You're probably right",Dick said.

"We're not from Gotham,neither of us.It's outside looking in through all this mess that everyone else here calls normal.Maybe somebody who's Gotham should help",Jim said.

* * *

**

The last time Dick laid eyes on Bart,he was being led away in a strait jacket.

“I’m sorry Dick…I am…I’m sorry that I’m not the person I was suppose to be anymore!’,he said,but Dick just stood outside he station and didn’t look him in the eye.

“But Wally said he forgives you”,he called.

Madness,just madness and manipulations--he was turning from gray to black like Artemis,like Barry…like Wally leaving had poisoned the well of their lives

God knows that Dick was ruined--it felt like every criminal he hunted,he was hunting for wally..

The doors on the truck slam and Dick Grayson’s hands are shaking. Black and blue peak from beneath his shirt and he looked at the letter Barbara had given him..

‘GOTHAM NEEDS YOU’.

Dick crumpled the note .Having already clocked out,it was time for him to go.

He placed his communicator on his ear,ducked into an alley.

* * *

****

Bart was lead back to his cell in a drug induced daze, A straight jacket was wrapped securely around him,but Bart still fought like hell.

"Get the hell off me!I know what I saw!I know what I SAW!",Bart was screaming,before being shoved into the padded cell and locked in.

"Bastards...",he muttered .Sitting up in his seat,Bart started working on his bonds .Because he was skinny as all hell,it wouldn't be that hard--he's done worse regrettably.

"Blue Beetle,Blue Beetle...where are you?",he said to himself as he was getting himself out of the sleeves.An hour,maybe two,possibly three with the drugs in him,provided he didn't fall asleep --but Bart was sure he could do it.

He came to Gotham for a reason,came to Arkham for a reason.They thought that he was insane (actually,Bart didn't doubt that,didn't doubt that he was mentally disturbed to some degree and that was okay),but not quite.Maybe a bit obsessive,with a touch of derange ,a LOT of crazy (Wally's gang was crazy,that's how they rolled,Dick included--now he's acting all different..apparently,he's a cop now) and a helluva a lot of creativity.And a stunt like this required all of the above.Bart had heard rumors about The Beetle,heard stories,tales,and he was at this point one hundred percent sure that this is where he would find him.

All Bart had to do was play the waiting game.

Before he was found,he waited in a ditch,waited while bleeding to death in the rain.Bart was good at waiting--because everyone else was too slow and in his eyes,he was always waiting.

Just like Wally.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand Bart came back wrong,didn't he? This will be very important later by the way--no the fic is not Bart centric,it's kinda everyone centric,goes in arcs,but mostly Dick and Artemis steal the show--but just like in YJ,you better keep your eyes on Bart...that one's a doozy.  
> Seriously though,Barts not a future kid in this,and because I kinda needed him around,I needed to come up with something.So Don and Dawn Allen are Barry's twin siblings,and Bart's Don's kid.
> 
> The show also didn't address Bart's mother Meloni Thawne..and as such I have a surprise waiting for those willing to come along for the ride.


	3. Picturesque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick goes out as Nightwing and runs into a surprisingly sober Roy Harper who saves his life.Artemis meets with The Black Manta and Doick speculates on his old life.Also an old face returns to Gotham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It'slike 3 am andI need to sleep.I hopeI did not make any errors or anything.Not much else to say,enjoy the dark drama

Artemis crock made her way across the dark roofs and alley ways of Gotham.There were easier ways to get to her destination,easier ways to get to the docks.But after her scuffle with Batman two days ago,she was still bruised andshe knew for a fact that Nightwing would be taking over,after what she did to Batman. In the back of her mind,she felt guilty,really guilty but …but

‘Sheand Wally were gonna buy the world...they all were’…

She couldn’t say for sure if Wally would want this to stop,but burned in her head was the memory of swinging from the statue of liberty with a grappling hook..

_‘I don’t want this to ever end…’_

_Adrnealine pumping,hearts racing and together…together they were invincible…until Wally decided to play “hero “ and it obviously did him no good._

Artemis could see him inthe distance,Nightwing. She couldn't see his masked face,but she knew his posture,his grace,that of a true acrobat.

She had come to some of his performances before,years ago before everything went to hell.When Tim and Bart were taken,it was the stat of darkness,because Wally…Wally changed.Wally Changed andDick changed and then bodies were found and…

As she approached her destination ,Neptune’s Lounge,a nightclub owned by an old friend,she shoved such thoughts aside.

Dropping to the ground in the alley,she swapped her boots out for a pair of high heels to match the green dress,checked her makeup ,and went inside.

As she entered,music hit her ears,pounding inthe background,a man at the door stopped her.

“Name’s not on the list gorgeous”,he said.

“Don’t fuck with me…or I’ll call Black Manta pesonally to go handle this”,she said.She revelled in the look of shock that crossed his lips when she said that.

It was then that the stained glass doors of the club opened and a tall handsome man with short cropped blonde hair ,green eyes that somehow matched his brown skin approached ,dressed in an expensive black suit with a charcoal colored turtleneck.But it was the silver and blacksea-shell ring on his finger with a diamond in it that was the most eye-catching

“You’re late”,he said to Artemis,not even acknowledging the man at the door.

“He gave me trouble”,she said,jerking her thumb at the doorman.

“M-mr.Manta sir-”,before he could even finished,The Black Manta’s eyes flashed blue and the door man was intantly dropped.

Artemis whistled,a smirk on her face.

“Guess you still got it,huh,Kal? Been hanging with Zee lately”,sh said.

“Never lost it--and yes,we're on speaking terms.He’ll be fine..but I’ll need to find a better use for him,.He should know better than to interrupt a special guest”,Kaldur’ahm said,taking her hand and kissing it. Artemis rolled her eyes and Kaldur smirked.

“You’re a regular prince charming,aren’t you? “,she said.

“When I want to be--I feel a bit bad for this one though.It’s good that it’s carpet “,Kaldur said,looking at the fallen man.

“Unbelievable.You knock a guy out cold and worry for his safety.You big softy”,Artemis teased and Kaldur chuckled.

“Not the same as in the heat of battle where force is necessary.That was just a friendly reminder for those with short memory”,he said.

“Now come…we have business to discuss”,Kaldur said. He casually stepped over the unconcious man,Artemis close behind.

* * *

 

The two made there way through the warm lit lounge whith vine wrapped greek columns and aa touch of a sea theme to it. It reminded her of something from Kaldur’s home,but not quite.

She remembers when all of them,the whole group went there in the summers.

Kaldur’s office was the same theme as well.As soon as they were inside,Artemis kicked off her shoes and lounged in the chair. A moment later ,Kaldiur was offering her a drink but she declined.Instead she handed over the purse filled with stacks of money.

“Being badass is expensive.Only reason old Bats and Arrow-man pulled it off cuz they were born luckyI want the usual--and I need this fixed”,Artemis said,taking out a pair of red and black goggles.

They were Wally’s,that much Kaldur could tell.

A faint ghost of a smile crossed his lips--he remembered when Wally cracked the goggles…he was always cracking them,it was a habit .

“I’ll have them as they were by the time his birthday comes around”,Kaldur said.

“Good.By the way,Roy’s going out hunting tonight.He’s got a bird to catch”,Artemis said

“Tell him not to hurt it’s wings “,Kaldur said calmly.

“You tell him--you’re the one he likes--he gave you that nice ring ,didn’t he?”,Artemis teased.

“You don’t miss anything,do you?”,Kaldur said,slipping on a communicator and grabbing at clicking away on his laptop.Moments later,surveillance images of Gotham harbor were on the screen.

“Well,I learned from the best--by the way,I could use that drink now”,she said.

“Not a problem…stay as long as you like”,Kaldur said,pouring a glass of wine for the two of them.

“Propose a toast to our success?”,Kaldur said.

“You mean for bitching Gotham and pissing off all the old blood in this town?Why not?”,she said as they clinked their glasses together.She kicked up her feet on the futon and Kaldur plopped down beside her,arm across the back of the seat as he sat the laptop down on the lounge table

 

* * *

 

Oracle:Any sign of the latest shipment?

"Non at all.Once again,the Black Manta slipped past us--I know Black Mssk has some things coming in”,Nightwing said into his communicator as he looked over the docks through binoculars.

Oracle:Fine.Just be caeful,please.If everything’s right then the shipment should be coming in about 15 minutes

Nightwing:Alright…I’ll be waiting.Siging out”

\--

“You can come out now,Arsenal”,Nightwing said.

“Honestly,be glad I still like you--or you’d be dead now”,Arsenal said as he approached.

“Why are you here?”,Dick demanded.

“Can’t say hi to a friend?”,Arsenal asked.

“With a gun pointed at me?One hell of a greeting”,Dick said.

“Oh please…we did shit like this all the time as kids,back when we were the Titans,remember?Kids with guns,right? That’s a fucked up position for anyone to be in.Good times,right?”,Arsenal said.

“Yeah…good times.You know what would also be good? Putting the gun down”,Nightwing said. Arsenal chuckled and turned the safety off.

“Damnit,Arsenal,don’t--

Arsenal was ready to pull the trigger when Dick grabbed his arm .

“You were being followed,and they did a damn good job,stayed outta range.You handle the shipment,I’ll take this asshole ”,Arsenal said and fired right

over Nightwing’s shoulder.A thudding sound in the distance and shifting shadows shadows confirmed Arsenal’s suspicions.

“Got it.Thanks “,Nightwing said.

Oracle:Was that Roy?

“Appears to be.I was followed and Roy offered to go after them--I know it sounds off But I have to hit the docks or I’ll miss my mark.Black Mask’s goons heard the gunshots and they scattered,leaving only two behind.Next time I see Arsenal,I have to thank him”,Nightwing said ,before leaping over the ledge of the building.Using a grappling hook ,he lowered himself safely to the ground not fa from the warehouses,leading to the docks.But even through out this,Nightwing couldn’t take his mind offof what happened.

Arsenal’s back and apparently sober and somebody tried to take his head off--someone with the ability to get the drop on him.

It didn’t sit well.

As Nightwing took down the goons watching the shipment,slipped onto the boat,it didn’t sit right.

With his burner phone out,he sat on the ledge of the roof,called the police to pick up the  criminals,(and dumping drugs from someone sharing a boat),Nightwing was feeling uneasy.

After pinpointing the location of fire,he went and spied on a few cooks he’d need to check on in the morning. Before he ended his run though,he asked Oracle for full surveillance of any happenings at the dock,courtesy of bugs and camera’s that have been planted oover a month ago.And just as he expected,he couldn’t catch Black Manta with his hands dirty--in fact,no one ever did.

There were rumors,there was a trail,but it went cold as ice two weeks ago,which was standard fanfare for the Manta.Anyone who spoke ill oft he man seemed to have amnesia and of course after staking out his various clubs and properties,there was no sign of anything.

The thing is,Nightwing knew in his heart,knew who the Manta likely was…likely and maybe …

God he hoped he was wrong--Artemis has already gone rogue,Bart’s gone mad,Tim’s moved away and wants nothing to do with them, Wally’s dead,Jaime’s gone missing years ago, Roy may or may not be sober and whoever he went after was gone--and maybe,just maybe he’d find Roy Harper’sbody somewhere (like Bart with eyes wide shut,smile cut into his face),or maybe it’d be the needle that did him in or…

There was only one person Nightwing could go to for help,but he just knew in his heart she wouldn’t give him even an inch,unless she was taking a mile and with the way she knows things,just knows things--it just wasn’t worth it.

(Last time she used him in some crazy sex ritual that involved bondage--the part he liked--but then she demanded blood as tribute,and that's when it took a turn for the weird)

As the night tuned to early day,turned quiet,Nightwing slipped back into his apartment ,and became Dick Grayson once again.

He washed up,bleached the tub because he really was that paranoid,then looked at the picture of him and The Team in their matching jackets and shades smiling ,because he was that much a masochist.

Wally was standing dangerously close to Dick(he remembered the pizza on Wally’s breath) ,Artemis had a hand on Dick’s ass--it wasn’t visible,but he remembered it like muscle memory(more so because Wally was doing it too and Dick himself was silently screaming)..

M’Gann was there ,hugging Conner,who was grabbing Cassie in a headlock,who was squeezing Jaime into a one armed hug and with Bart giving double peace signs with that ,leaning on Jaime ,with his blink-and-you-might-miss smile(that’s the real one,Dick remembers) .Barbara was leaning seductively on Zatanna,who was kissing Atemis,with Wally behind them with his arms out as if “claiming a harem”(Atemis’s words).Tim was in front of Conner and next to Kaldur,and Roy was linking arms with Kaldur who was dragging Roy into the picture.

It was one of the things that brought Dick true joy and he died a little bit more inside ,every time he looked.

Shoving his tablet away,Dick curled himself into a fetal position,facing the window that stood between him and the bloody streets of Gotham City.

He didn’t cry…no …because he used up his tears many years before.

* * *

 

"One ticket eastbound"

"To where?"

"Gotham"

"You either got family there or you're plain crazy"

"Partly both"

Tim Drake was standing at the station awaiting his ride.His heart was pounding with a combination of fear and excitement,but more fear.His feet was planted firmly into the ground because he still couldn't decide if he should tell his mother that he lied,tell her he was back in Gotham  after what happened to his father,after he himself had been taken from the yard with cake in his mouth...

'I survived...I survived...',Tim has to remind himself when he gets these thoughts.The being half lucid,being stripped ,searched and humiliated-- _the knowing that once they took Bart out of the room ,the next time he'd see him was in a casket ...just like Wally and Jason and Tula and how Jaime wass next...the one they never found...and Barbara with her cane and..._

The sound of the train,rushing wind and doors opening were enough to make him rigid.

'Doors are closing'

That's what snapped Tim out of it.He reached forward,grabbed the door and stepped inside.

'I'm sorry mom',was his last thought ,before he braced himself for his journey

 

 


End file.
